


trying to take on the world one kiss at a time

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: In which James and Kara do get that date at the end of the first episode in season two





	

She was doing it again, rushing in front of the mirror to check her outfit. The yellow dress had seemed fine at the time but she was doubting it now.

 

“Red?” She asked herself but made a face, she couldn’t picture any of her red clothes working. In a flash she changed into another dress, a blue one this time. It was lighter than the blue she wore as Supergirl but she liked it, it made her eyes look bluer as well. “And we want him to look at my eyes. Right?” Kara asked her mirror and then groaned. “This is just super casual, it’s just the pizza and potstickers we never got to eat, it’s fine.” She reminded herself. “Oh I should have asked Alex to help me out with this after all.”

 

Her thoughts were scattered at the knock of the door and Kara cleared her through, “Coming.” She tried not to rush over but still felt like she got there almost too fast and opened the door to let James in. “Hi,” She said, a little breathless in the knowledge that they were finally getting to have their first date.

 

“Hi yourself.” James grinned at her, the lopsided kind he had that always put her at ease and sure enough she relaxed. This was why they were doing this after all, James was there for her and she was there for him and she thought – hoped- that she had the same effect in making him feel relaxed as well.

 

It was completely different than all other relationships she had where she was always on alert since none of them knew about her powers. James was just a whole different story that she wanted to be a part of.

 

“This is the point where I maybe come in?” James joked and Kara laughed, realizing she’d been blocking the doorway longer than necessary.

 

“Yes. Inside, that’s where this is happening.” Kara rambled and adjusted her glasses.

 

“You know you don’t have to wear those,” James nodded at her glasses as he stepped in and shut the door behind him, “I know what you’re like Kara.”

 

Instantly she was relieved, letting go a breath she wasn’t aware she’d been holding. She took her glasses off, feeling only the slightest bit self-conscious and dropped them on her counter. Moving with her own instincts she stood up on her toes to press a kiss to the side of James’ mouth in thanks, a simple gesture to show how she appreciated him.

 

He raised a hand and let it rest on her arm as she pulled away, grinning down at her and with his other hand he lifted up the bag he had in it. “I brought you ice cream too.”

 

Kara’s smile threatened to split her face it was so wide and she grabbed for the bag, dancing around the counter to put it in her fridge. She whirled around and then looked at the pizza and potstickers. “I think I can get these warmed up.” She said and shot a quick heat ray at them. “See, better than a microwave.”

 

“You know if your Supergirl career doesn’t work out you can always get work in a restaurant.” James teased, grabbing the plates for them as she brought the food to the table in front of the tv.

 

“Now that’s something to consider, you think I could get paid by food?”

 

“I think they’d regret making that deal if they did.”

 

“Hey!” Kara pretended to be insulted but it was hard to when she wanted to laugh instead. James could obviously tell because he winked at her and she broke any false semblance of anger as the laughter bubbled up and escaped.

 

They ended up on the couch, sitting side by side but mostly immersed in eating and watching a show called Flamebird. Eventually they finished eating and leaned back, Kara’s fingers just barely brushing against James’.

 

She inched a little closer and grinned to herself when James dropped an arm around her shoulders, letting herself rest against his chest. “You know, this is nice, I’m glad we got to do this.”

 

“Me too,” She heard the rumble of James’ voice from where she was, amused that it sounded deeper than usual. “So what are dates on Krypton like, or do I want to know?”

 

She shrugged, “Stargazing was big there and we didn’t really have movies like earth so visiting other planets was also pretty big. I asked my mom what she and my dad did for their first date, they visited a collapsing star from a safe distance. In a space ship of course though since the sun didn’t give them powers like it does here.”

 

“Makes sense, too bad we can’t do that.”

 

“I like what we’re doing right now. It’s…it’s something I’ve wanted for a while.” Kara raised her head, meeting James gaze, “Was that too cheesy?”

 

He huffed with amused laughter, “I think you’re good.”

 

“Oh good,” She smiled and leaned in at the same time James did for a kiss. When they broke apart she continued to grin, “Besides I think we have enough adventure on earth to keep us busy.”

 

“Hopefully none of it happens tonight.” James sighed, “Did I just jinx us.”

 

“Ouch, I think you might have. But,” She titled her head, “I don’t hear anything going on right now so we might be safe.”

 

“Super hearing to this evenings rescue. Maybe it’ll work for next time too.”

 

“So there’s a next time.” Kara practically bounced in trying to contain her happiness.

 

“Well,” James scratched his cheek, a sign of mild embarrassment, “I was hoping there’d be a few times at least.”

 

“So was I, I mean, after this time of course, but I want like…all the times. All the times that we can have.” Kara clarified but still felt like she was messing it up and made a face, “You know what I mean.”

 

“Yeah,” James agreed, “I do.”

 

It was nice, Kara thought as she kissed him again, having someone that truly did.


End file.
